Mujeres
by Chia S.R
Summary: Cuando todas tienen algo que le preocupan, no hay nada mejor que incordiar al médico de Fairy Tail. Aunque esta tenga paciencia y sus motivos estén más solucionados de lo que parecen. Diversas parejas


—Fairy Tail—

Disclaimer: _Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes, la trama sí. Cualquier parecido con otras o con la vida real, es pura coincidencia._

**Chicas**

_Cuando las dudas acompañan_

Polyuska odiaba a los humanos. Eso no era ninguna sorpresa. Tenía sus motivos, o quizás no. Daba igual. El hecho es que los odiaba. Vivía en el bosque precisamente por ese motivo, pero por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba con visitas no gratas en su casa. Y la pobre escoba ya no daba para más. Parecía ser que la cabeza dura de algunas personas no tenía remedio.

Por ese mismo motivo tenía sentada en su mesa a media fracción femenina de Fairy Tail, todas en la misma posición, con la cabeza apoyada en sus manos y los codos sobre su mesa, contaminándola. Suspiraban y se miraban una a otra de reojo. Tan solo una de ellas parecía estar entre la emoción y la depresión.

Incluso Erza estaba sentada completamente preocupada y sus manos amenazaban con romper el quicio de la mesa cuando se levantó bruscamente y las miró con su severidad frecuente, pero volvió a decaer y, cruzando los brazos en el pecho a la par que sus piernas, bufó.

—Lo increíble es que todo haya pasado casi a la vez. ¿Qué somos? ¿Relojes compenetrados?

Alguna que otra sonrió distraídamente, otra simplemente tembló y chirrió los dientes. Polyuska se cruzó de brazos.

Erza. Lucy. Lluvia. Levy. Evergreen. Lissana.

Seis chicas. También estaba Wendy, pero estaba segura de que ella no estaba ahí por el mismo motivo. Parecía ser inmune a sus regañinas ya y le gustaba con ella. Polyuska había terminado acostumbrado sin querer a la chica que no cesaba de compararla con su madre dragón. Y ya estaba harta de sentir cierta presión en su pecho cada vez que la miraba de forma anhelante.

—Decid de una puñetera vez qué queréis y largaros— gruñó, cruzándose de brazos. Lo que le hacía falta es que Makarov también entrara en busca de sus chicas, haciendo ruido como de costumbre y ocasionándole un mal estar todavía peor. Odiaba los puñeteros recuerdos que el viejo había clavado en su corazón de juventud.

Las chicas levantaron la mirada hacia ella, pero volvieron a suspirar, irritándola. Posó las manos sobre la mesa bruscamente y las miró furiosa.

—¡Vamos a ver! Fairy Tail está en su mejor apogeo. Habéis sobrevivido a todo lo que os ha venido encima y estaba ahí hace un mes cuando todos salisteis victoriosos, ¿no es así? ¿Por qué esas caras largas?

La respuesta llegó al unísono. La misma respuesta todas. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, incrédula.

—¿Qué hicisteis? ¿Una dichosa orgía?

Lucy fue la primera en sonrojarse y ponerse en pie.

—¡Para nada! — se defendió—. No lo planeamos ni nada. Simplemente…

—Ya, simplemente os abristeis de piernas y ala, que sea lo que mi cuerpo quiera— gruñó cruzándose de brazos—. Y así todas quedasteis embarazadas. Sinceramente— añadió frotándose el ceño—, de ellas me lo esperaría, pero de ti, Erza.

Erza parpadeó, sorprendida.

—Te creía más responsable. Incluso pensé que no había nadie en el gremio que te atrajera.

—Precisamente no es alguien del gremio— observó Erza para sorpresa de todos—. Es Jellal.

Polyuska guardó silencio, mirando a las demás. Al menos, obtendría algo de información. Clavó su mirada en la rubia.

—Natsu.

—S-sí.

Se giró hacia la chica de cabellos azules.

—… no, no puede ser— dudó, recordando que había visto al chico huir de ella, aunque tendía a preocuparse por la chica. ¿Había cambiado de ideas finalmente? —, ¿Gray?

—Sí, Gray-sama finalmente me tomó— toda emocionada ella.

Suspiró y la ignoró cuando empezó a sacar de a saber donde corazoncitos. Clavó la mirada en Evergreen.

—Eh…

—Elfam— respondió ésta irritada, como si fuera imposible. Y teniendo en cuenta el tamaño que había visto la última vez del tipo, dudaba que hubiera podido colarse entre sus caderas.

Se volvió hacia la hermana del nombrado, sorprendida. Nunca hubiera esperado verla. Creía que Mira sería quien estuviera ahí sentada, no la pequeña de los tres hermanos. Lissana dio un respingo mientras las otras la miraban con curiosidad. Al parecer, la paternidad era un secreto.

—¿Quién? Porque si fuera tu hermana, pensaría en demasiados hombres. No por tu hermana, si no por ellos.

Lissana enrojeció.

—¿Natsu también? — probó. Lissana negó rápidamente, moviendo cabeza y manos a la par.

—Laxus— fue Erza quien respondió. ¿Laxus? ¿El nieto de aquel viejo pervertido? Demonios, ¿qué pasaba con los dichosos hombres que eran más grandes que sus parejas? Pero… por otro lado, ¿ese chico no estaba con Mira?

—¿Laxus? — Cuestionó Lucy sorprendida.

—Los vi marcharse antes de que yo misma me marchara. Pero nunca pensé, sinceramente, que fueras tú. Creí que adoraba molestar a tu hermana. Es un pervertido.

Lissana sonrió tristemente y encogió los hombros. Por un momento, Polyuska se imaginó que ambos habían decidido consolarse mutuamente. Mira no le hacía caso más que para pelearse y ella, había visto como Natsu terminaba en los brazo de otra mujer. ¿Quién sabía?

Todas clavaron la mirada en Levy. La peli azul sudaba, apretando sus manos en los pantalones, como si acabaran de darle la noticia más terrible y tabú del mundo. Parpadeó. Ella siempre estaba rodeada de chicos. ¿Quién demonios era para que estuviera de ese modo?

—Oye, sea quien sea, no debes de estar así, Levy— murmuró Lluvia sorprendida.

—Va… a matarme… me matará…. Me convertirá en hierro y me comerá, fijo….

Hubo un silencio congelante antes de que todas dijeran el mismo nombre a la vez.

—¿¡Gajeel!?

Levy asintió, apretándose las manos. Sus delgados hombros temblaban.

—Yo no pensé que sucedería. Bueno, es hierro y…

—Sigue siendo humano en eso, Levy, no te engañes. La dureza es natural en todo hombre ahí abajo, no tiene nada que ver que sea un mata dragones de hierro— suspiró, frotándose las sienes—. ¿Y bien? ¿Habéis venido para que os de algo para quitaros vuestras cargas? Al fin y al cabo, estáis deprimidas y con un pánico terrible. Una tiene miedo del padre, la otra tiene un hijo de un repudiado por la sociedad, otra, tiene en su vientre algo que puede quemarle las entrañas si hereda el poder de su padre, la otra ha sido amor por convencía, y vosotras, aunque haya sido por casualidad, tenéis miedo que os desprecien.

Evergreen se frotó el mentón, pensativa.

—En realidad, yo no tengo más problema que el que Elfam no se desmaye— ironiza. Polyuska deseó atestarle su florero en la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no os cuidasteis? — Cuestionó.

Lucy enrojeció.

—Natsu es imposible de parar y… demasiado alocado así que… no tuve tiempo de que me obedeciera y…

—Ya— acortó. Erza suspiró.

—Lo hicimos a la intemperie.

Evergreen se encogió de hombros.

—En la enfermería y no pensaba quedarme embarazada en ese momento.

Levy siseó.

—No tuve tiempo de pensar en ello.

—Lluvia no quiere que nada impida sentir a Gray-sama— corazones e imaginaciones por todos lados.

Lissana se llevó las manos a las sienes.

—¿Se podía cuidar uno? ¿Por qué no pensó eso él siendo más grande?

—Ey, que la cosa es de ambos. Todos tenéis la culpa de que esto haya pasado— regañó irritada. ¿Qué clase de locos eran estos? Bueno, su reputación ya se conocía, pero hasta Gildarts se cuidaba, con lo mujeriego que era—. Tú la tienes por dejarte llevar por Natsu y tus hormonas, porque cuando te da la gana le paras los pies. Tú por no pensar con la cabeza de que ya que él no puede cuidarse, tu podrías hacerlo, Erza. Tú por pensar que porque es adulto él tiene la cabeza amueblada. Querida, cuando a un tío se le abren las piernas, olvida los muebles que tiene sobre sus hombros (1). Tu, Levy, si tanto miedo te da ese hombre, no haberte acostado con él sin cuidarte. Evergreen, si deseas hacer sufrir a Elfam, ¿qué haces aquí? Lluvia, si eres feliz con algo que sea del tipo que amas, te dará igual lo que él diga. Ahora, largo, todas. Porque ninguna parece necesitar mis servicios.

Guardó silencio mientras todas se ponían en pie, aunque la miraban esperanzadas.

—Mi único alivio para vosotras es quitaros lo que tenéis creciendo en vuestro interior. Y dada las fechas, ya no es solo un esperma y un óvulo. De todas maneras, ¿qué haréis? ¿Vais a decírselo? Ellos tienen derecho a saberlo. Igual vosotras queréis deshaceros de lo que habéis creados y ellos quieren criarlos. Sea como sea, fuera de mi casa de una vez.

Todas se miraron y volvieron a sentarse a la vez. Polyuska sopesaba la idea de hacer de hierro la escoba.

—A mi no me importa tenerlo— musitó Lluvia acariciándose la barriga—. Igual fue un error para él, pero para mí es el fruto importante de la persona que amo.

Y corazoncitos por todos lados de nuevo, golpeándole la cabeza. Con irritación, la cogió, sacándola de la casa.

—Estás solucionada, regresa al gremio, demonios— la expulso. Evergreen sufrió el mismo camino cuando anunció que de todas maneras iba a tenerlo— ¿Qué pasa con vosotras?

Erza se puso en pie y caminó junto a ella.

—Aunque sea el hijo de un desterrado, es mío también.

Y se marchó. Lissana la miró, asustada.

—Mi hermana me matará.

—Tu hermana no manda en tu barriga.

—Laxus...

—Es como su abuelo. O bien como su padre. ¿Quién sabe? No hables ni tiembles. Sé valiente y enfréntate a la situación. Te tendría que aliviar la situación de que tienes a tu hermana. Le cascará el trasero si te hace algo. Venga, da la cara.

Lissana salió, confusa e insegura, pero en su mente parecía calibrar algo más que dudas. Quizás determinación. Aunque quizás se equivocaba de a quien temer. En vez de a Laxus, éste tenía que tener miedo de su hermana cuando se enterara de qué había hecho.

Se giró hacia las que quedaban. Ambas se miraron y luego a ella.

—¿Y vosotras qué?

—¿Se imagina a Natsu de padre? Probablemente cuando se entere se quedará de piedra, huirá. O si lo acepta, capaz de matar a mi hijo— gruñó.

—Eso es un riesgo que tendrá que correr si quieres ver a tu hijo con vida y que esté su padre cerca o lejos. Y en cuanto a ti. Todo el mundo estáis asustados de ese tal Gajeel. Si ha sido capaz de preñarte y lo hizo bien sin que tú hayas terminado destrozada, no entiendo el miedo. Si te trató delicadamente o a saber, eso es un punto a favor.

Lucy parpadeó.

—Yo siempre he pensado que Gajeel sería del tipo que llevaría el control totalmente e iría duro… aunque en el fondo es un buenazo, parece.

Levy sonrió más cómodamente y tras intercambiar comentarios de marujas de sus maridos, se acomodaron. Polyuska las echó con caldos destemplados.

Estaba arta. Le habían hecho perder su tiempo para nada. Al fin y al cabo, todas habían decidido en sus corazones desde el principio.

Suspiró, mirando cómo se marchaban por la ventana. Wendy iba con ellas, riendo. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió qué, en el futuro, tendría que poner una barrera mejor a sus dominios para que no pudiera entrar nadie a fastidiarle la hora del té.

-.-

_**n/a**_

_Es la primera vez que hago algo de éste tipo. No sé por qué me salió por esto. En fin. Los caracteres y demás estarán mal debido a que no he escrito nada de ellos, pero e intentado que se parecieran algo, aunque lo dudo._

_Quiero hacer una continuación si se me da, pero ya veré. Por ahora se queda oneshot._

_No estoy segura tampoco de que se escriban así los nombres._

_Bueno, eso es todo. Muchas gracias por sus rw, favoritos y apoyo._


End file.
